


Expirements

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Tommy is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is intensely curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expirements

“What’s it like?”

Billy paused, spoonful of ice cream half way to his mouth. He glanced down at it and slowly back up to the teenager to his right. “Uhm… What’s what like?” He asked as intelligent as ever.

Tommy frowned at him, mouth twisting in judgment of Billy’s mental capacity. “Sex with Teddy, duh.”

That was nothing close to what Billy suspected. He nearly dropped his spoon into his lap. Managing to keep the utensil in his hand, he swallows heavily. “I… Well….”

“You two /have/ done it, right?”

“We have!” He replied, indignant. “I just didn’t expect you to ask, that’s all.”

Tommy shifted on the couch, turned fully toward him. “So, what’s it like? It has to be totally different from being with a chick, right?”

There was no stopping the red flush that crawled up Billy’s neck. “I guess so,” he answered, awkwardly. “I’ve never been with a chick.”

“Oh, well… They’re really soft and squishy. Dudes aren’t like that, I’m guessing,” came the blunt statement.

Carefully, Billy leaned forward to set his bowl on the coffee table. With a serious expression, he faced Tommy again. “Why are you so interested?”

It had to be the first time Billy ever saw Tommy pause or look uncomfortable. The moment passed quickly. That vaguely annoyed expression was right back on his features. “Because I am a curious young man who wants to learn more about the world. So? Are you going to answer me or not?”

Billy fidgeted. He hated being put on the spot, especially with something like this. “It’s not soft, I guess. I mean, Teddy’s sweet and–”

“Gross, no. I don’t want to hear the mushy stuff,” Tommy cut him off, lifting a hand.

“Well! Then what do you want to hear?”

“Just the… You know. What it’s like.”

“You’re so vague, Tommy. Wouldn’t it just be better to try it?”

Both teens jumped on the couch. Their heads snapped around, identical expressions of guilt on their faces. They looked over to Teddy, who was leaning gracefully against the door frame from the kitchen. He was smirking at them, like he had a plan he wanted them to figure out. When they looked over, he pushed off of the wall and moved to lean against the back of the couch.

“So? How about it?”

Tommy swallowed. “H-how about what?” He questioned, silently kicking himself for the stuttered. It was only made a bit easier by the visible confusion on Billy’s features.

“Try it. You want to know what it’s like to have sex with a guy or just kiss them. So, just try it,” Teddy answered, leaning easily on the couch, like this was the most normal conversation.

Like a moment from a poorly written movie, Tommy and Billy looked at each other. While Billy’s eyes were wide, Tommy’s were narrowed, curious. He’d always been an impulsive character. A random suggestion went a long way with him.

“Alright, experiment is better than theory, right?” He muttered.

Teddy dropped a hand to his back. “You’re getting it.”

Before Billy could get it, Tommy lurched forward, crushing their mouths together. It was nothing like kissing a girl. For one thing, girls tended to react to kisses, or at least react happily. Billy, on the other hand, fought against him. The action was all teeth and anger.

Above them, Teddy chuckled. “Bite his lower lip, he likes that,” he commented lightly.

Tommy tried the advice. But, as always, he took it a step further. He bit Billy’s lip, quickly sucking it into his mouth. Instantly, the fight was gone. He felt Billy’s hand curl around his shirt, yanking him closer.

“Told ya,” Teddy cooed.

By the time Tommy pulled away from Billy, they were both panting softly and very red in the face. Billy’s lips looked swollen and just as sweet as they tasted. It was only the need to breathe that stopped Tommy from attacking that mouth again.

“So? What did you think?” Teddy asked, patiently.

Tommy looked up at him. “Not sure. I think there needs to be more.”


End file.
